


Out loud.

by awesomissima



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomissima/pseuds/awesomissima
Summary: (What has happened after the card and before the dream crabs?)Only Ronan knew that side of Adam, only Ronan could luxuriate in that Adam, and that Adam was his Adam.





	Out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about [ this ](https://shamanda-lie.tumblr.com/post/187187067277/after-the-cards-before-the-dream-crabs)  
and I was wondering what has happened.

Adam had told him: 'I want it so much.'

And he had wanted to whisper: 'Please, let me stay in your heart. Let me stay wedged between your ribs.'

But he knew his words could be clumsy, imprecise: there were no words to express the way he felt whenever he was close to Adam, the weirdness and the bliss of it.

No words were able to explain the dichotomy between the outside world and his intimate inside one, between the abstract and real life, between mind and body and, most of all, the dichotomy between what he felt and the way he expressed it, the way he thought it was trivial.

So, as always, Ronan preferred to let his own hands speak for him. His fingertips slid over Adam's skin, all the way to his arms, over his shoulders, and he laid his palms on Adam's shoulder blades. He was trying to spill all of his truth through his fingers, he was making his hands the catalyzer of his feelings and of all his unspoken words. He pushed Adam forward and Adam trusted him enough to lean in towards him, it always seemed like a divine grant to Ronan.

He wanted to tell him that in his darkest dreams, Adam always shined like gold, that his love surrounded him, gave out the sorrow from him.

He ran a hand down Adam's back, tender and electric at the same time, and he could feel every single vertebrae, tracing them with his fingertips like he was imaginarily drawing them in the ether of their own evanescent reality.

Brushing his hands on Adam's lower back, he sighed over his parted lips: they were waiting for his kisses, they were craving Ronan's lips pressing against them, passionate and impetuous. 

Just the thought that Adam could desire him so intensely that he had to hold his breath, was sufficient for Ronan to feel his joints weakened.

But he decided not to kiss him, he decided to make Adam suspended pending his mouth, breathing deeply against his puffed lips, because knowing Adam wanted him so strongly, was worth living and enjoying fully.

He didn't kiss him until he undressed him of his shirt because he would give anything for that relief, that feeling of skin to skin: a tacit reassurance that he was there with him, no matter what could have happened in their future, no mattered which amazing people Adam could have met throughout his life, he would have stayed with him forever.

Then Adam grabbed his wrists: that slowness was killing him and Ronan knew it. Ronan knew everything was deep and instinctual inside of Adam: he knew Adam liked the immediacy of instincts as he knew Adam loved to surround himself with the vibrant erotism of carnality. Adam experienced sex in a totalizing way: shamelessly, in its most comprehensive, pragmatic, pure meaning.

Only Ronan knew that side of Adam, only Ronan could luxuriate in that Adam, and that Adam was  _ his _ Adam.

Ronan could have died for the sensation of becoming the object of Adam's desire, of his hunger. He watched his eyes narrowed, his fingers tracing Ronan's arms as he stared at him.

"It's been a while."

Adam whispered and he shrugged, alienated by the perfect sensation of his fingers on his skin.

"I've missed you too."

He whispered again, in Ronan's ear, then his lips softly kissed his throat as Ronan moved away instinctively: he felt like he was melting because of Adam's voice, because of its warm and hoarse nuances. Even if Ronan didn't say he had missed him, Adam was so perfect he could perceive it despite his shortcomings.

Ronan sighed and Adam smirked, placing his hands on either side of Ronan, pressing his body against him. And Ronan felt his body sinking against his touch as he met Adam's eyes.

He wanted to give him his everything, he wanted to pray to Adam like a god: 'Take my love for you, take all of me.'

There were so many fears inside of him, he would have wanted to ask Adam to open up them, and take them too, softly. He lived for his touch and never had he died so much as when Adam touched him.

Adam stripped him slowly, watching as Ronan did the same ton him, revealing inch after inch of smooth and ink covered skin. He never got tired of seeing Adam naked, whether it was for sex or just to sleep, he was perfect the way he was.

Ronan relished every moment Adam traced the tattoos on his arms and back.

He smiled as he felt Ronan wrap around him once he was comfortable, an arm surrounding Adam's hips, one hand cradling Adam's and the other brushing his hair carefully.

The kiss was slow and languid but perfect and Ronan had missed that: lips that felt so soft against his own, his nose pressed into Adam's cheek as they locked together.

But he needed to venerate Adam, so he took his time, mapping his torso with his lips and hands, moving down over his stomach and abs. Every touch sparked heat in his body, touching Adam made pleasure coursed through his veins. His heart raced in his chest and he was hard.

Then he stroked Adam's hips and thighs and kissed everywhere except for the place where Adam needed it the most.

Adam was vibrating with need. 

"Ronan, please."

He moaned and Ronan's voice wasn't that different.

"Since you asked so nicely."

He heard Adam's annoyed lament.

"Lynch."

He was growing impatient and Ronan felt satisfied by a small victory that, in reality, was just a grant. Their mouth met again in fierce, frantic need while both flowed down the bed but Ronan paused, he wanted to say something but he didn't know what so Adam made an irritated noise and kissed him possessively again, nipping admonishingly at his bottom lip when he did not respond immediately. Adam was red-cheeked and shivering and offering him infinite miles of skin to touch and kiss and, for a moment, he could not do anything but appreciated that gift laid out beneath him.

Adam tipped his head back and repeated his name desperately until he refocused and leaned down to claim him, licking along his jawline and down, pressing kisses and sinking bites into his bare throat. He unlinked the arms wrapped around Ronan's body so that Ronan could settle between his legs.

Ronan breathed in deeply, pressing his lips to Adam's hip, kissing his ribs.

"You're beautiful."

He whispered lips hovering a hairsbreadth from his skin.

"God, Ronan."

He smiled and sank lower, mouthing at Adam's cock until his halfhearted protest turned into soft moans, then leaned to kissed up and down the insides of Adam's thighs, earning soft sighs and whimpers in exchange for his effort.

"You were saying?" 

He asked with feigned politeness.

"Shut the fuck up."

Adam said, voice strained, hips twitching upward slightly. He laughed hoarsely and as finally, he took the head of Adam's cock into his mouth, Adam gripping the sheets.

As Ronan began to slide his lips down slowly, taking more of him in, Adam groaned. 

He continued for a few minutes, alternating between bobbing his head and pulling back to suck at the tip, thandid that thing with his teeth, the one that made Adam practically convulse.

He raised his eyes, looking at Adam's expression but it was not what he expected.

Adam was sucking his own finger, groaning, back arched.

"Fuck. Parrish."

He whispered as he realized what Adam was going to do. He laid his free hand over Ronan's head, pushing it down on his cock again and, at the same time, he led his finger between his own buttocks.

_ Adam was really growing impatient _ : he was preparing himself, fingering himself for Ronan, with anticipation and that made Ronan barely able to breathe.

"Jesus, Adam."

Ronan hissed: no longer he wanted to joke. He could feel his hardness pushing against the sheets and groaned, moving his hand over Adam's cock, hypnotized by the view of the love of his life craving him so intensely.

That was what he meant: Adam was pure instincts and carnality, Adam was totalizing lust and desire that made his body shake.

Again, Ronan had to pause, admiring that shameless, perfect scene.

"Ronan."

And, again, Adam warned him. And he lost his mind definitely.

"Fuck. You're so beautiful."

He just was able to repeat.

"Lyn-"

Words lost meaning when Ronan withdrawed Adam's fingers, then his hands held his thighs apart and he pushed into him, slowly and steadily, kissing him. Adam broke the kiss, throwing his head back, and Ronan's lips found his neck, licking and sucking the skin there, breaking every ounce of control Adam should still have heaven. Ronan thrusted again, completely inside of him. He paused to make sure Adam could adjust to his presence inside of him but Adam just wanted him to move.

He laid his palms on Ronan's chest, pushing to shift positions so that he could be on top of Ronan, now.

Ronan panted: again, he was petrified by Adam's perfection and erotism.

"Fuck. Adam."

His voice was rough but his touch was gentle, finger wrapping around Adam's cock, stroking him loosely, fingers brushing teasingly over heated sensitive skin. But he needed his lips, he needed to kiss him through their whispers and moans so he sate up to meet Adam's mouth, kissing him deeply, strongly and, at the same time gently, as his free hands helped Adam's move up and down on his erection.

Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan's neck and groaned, then moaned loudly.

One of Ronan's hands slipped from Adam's hip and under him, lifting him slightly and he began to thrust inside of him. Long slow strokes pushed his cock deep into Adam's body and he couldn't believe how warm, soft and tight it could feel, after all that time.

Adam was stunning, gorgeous, shameless, and he wasn't afraid to show how much he missed him, his body, their sex.

Ronan brought his hand his own lips, licking the tip of his thumb so he could caress the head of Adam's cock gently, slowly, admiring his boyfriend losing his mind.

Then, Adam's hands were on his shoulders, grabbing them as his lips found Ronan's to kiss him across the moans and he felt Adam come in his hand.

"Ronan."

His voice, was soft, now, calm and he could stare at him without sinking, at least, a bit.

He was calling his name so softly, lovely and, at the same time, it was horny, filled with urge and it was enough for him.

Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam's body, and he didn't need much before coming, biting down at his lower lip.

The orgasm was perfect but the first thing he thought and wanted was catching Adam's languid gaze again.

They looked at each other in the eyes and it was so intense Ronan thought he could die

He caressed both Adam's cheeks gently, guiding him to his lips, kissing him deeply, slowly, his lips brushing against Adam's, caressing his tongue smoothly.

He sighed deeply before laying his forehead against Adam's, looking in his eyes.

"I've missed you so much."

He was able to say it. Out loud, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: English is not my first language and this is my first smut tentative  
Thank to my beta, Crostiina and
> 
> HASTA LA VISTA


End file.
